Of Lipstick Kisses and Bubblegum
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Stuart and Robbie go undercover but what with luscious pink lipstick and sweet tasting bubblegum, Robbie finds Stuart a distraction. Prompt. Slash. M/M. Y


**AUTHORS NOTE: So I thought I'd instigate the fun by writing this little prompt. It's only a small one shot because I am going to write a case based around the prompt too. I just wanted to show you the fun we could have seeing as I wrote my favourite pairing that has had some SERIOUS neglect recently! I hope you're all writing away ;) There is no real plotline. JSYK.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Of Lipstick Kisses and Bubblegum]<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go undercover any more," Stuart pouted that evening in the bullpen while the two female detectives helped him get the right look. Jenny just patted him on the backside before smiling at him causing him to groan. He knew that arguing wouldn't help any. He was the only one confident enough to pull off this role and he didn't know if he wanted to do it any more because of the reason he'd pulled the damned undercover mission.<p>

"Stuart, you'll do fine." Jackie promised him as she dug through her make-up bag and held out a bright pink lipstick. "Now pout those beautiful lips at me, baby!" Stuart just glared at her before pouting it out.

The team had pulled a string of suspicious murders that only had one link and that was a stingy gay bar in the back streets of Glasgow. It had been open for many years but there had never been any problems with it so there had never been reason for the police to get involved but now with gay men and their partners going missing, one being tortured and the other being found dead, it was now time for the police to intervene. However to do this, the team had decided that undercover was the option.

The couples had all been similar. One very over the top gay character that enjoyed dressing up in girls clothes, the big hair and flamboyant make-up whereas the other one was reserved and didn't flaunt the fact that he was gay apart from the odd touch or kiss to his partner. It was also known that the club provided a particular sexual front for clients too and from information it seemed the couples had all been tempted to join. Burke believed that it was quite possibly the guy in control of the "extra-curricular" activities that could be causing all the damages. So that's why they were going undercover and setting themselves up to be the next guinea pigs on a scene that neither of them really understood.

"Right are we ready to..." Robbie said moving into the bullpen wearing one of his more expensive suits. He couldn't help it. He had to let out a wolf whistle. Stuart's usually curly hair had been straightened and even dyed to a rich auburn colour before hair extensions had been added giving it length before the girls had added teasing curls to the tips. False eyelashes paired with smoky eye liner made his eyes an ocean blue which you could drown in. He was wearing a skimpy green mini dress with a white cardigan to hide the bulk of his slightly muscled arms which was teamed with white accessories and a pair of killer white heels. The most empowering thing though was how kissable Stuart's lips looked with the hot pink lipstick and a thick layer of transparent lip gloss. "Wow..." He said. "Stuart, I think I'm going to need to take my gun just to make sure no one steals my man tonight." He moved over to him, obviously just getting into character, and wrapped his arm around the man's waist. "Because I am most definitely a jealous lover."

Stuart just rolled his eyes before looking away. "I don't pull this off. I look like a clown."

"A very hot clown," Jenny said without giving into him causing everyone to snort before she shook her head. "Stuart, you look exactly like our victims did but in a unique you way." She promised him, her hand squeezing his as she ruffled his hair with her spare hand. "I am, however, going to miss the blonde locks because I totally think you should stay this colour." She teased before looking at Robbie. "Very handsome, Detective Ross."

"I think you'll find that's Mr Russell," he said showing her his fancy new a I.D. It had been a long time since any of them had gone undercover due to their now being a special team that was dedicated to this kind of mission but it had been a treat to be told they were the best qualified to take this one on. He handed out a second I.D to Stuart. "And my handsome partner, Stuart Franks."

"Thanks," he said accepting the I.D and putting it into the small clutch bag that he was carrying. "I'm going to be laughed off the stage in this horrible get up." He pouted and Robbie bit back the urge to kiss the pout away by nodding his head.

"Stuart, my friend, I'm going to take pictures and have it as the wallpaper for both my phone and computer for many years to come. I just thought I'd pre-warn you." Stuart just glared at him and was about to leave when he remembered one key fact about the overly gay victims. Moving back to his drawer, he pulled out a big pack of bubble gum.

"I don't want my breath to taste bad for you, muffin." He said winking at Robbie and Robbie just laughed as he followed the man out of the bullpen.

* * *

><p>The two men were very aware of what they were getting themselves into when they'd signed up for this undercover mission but they hadn't expected this. The bar was literally empty tonight. There were literally only three other couples and one or two stragglers were definitely on a mission to pull. Robbie had already threatened to rip the hand off one of them because he'd touched Stuart's behind while at the bar.<p>

Robbie, despite keeping up appearances by taking out an endless list of women, had had a torch burning for the blonde haired detective for quite some time now. He didn't even know what had started it. He just knew that he'd found himself wanting to hang out with the man more even if they weren't doing anything exciting. He could happily just sit and watch the guy write on his computer as long as he was there with him.

"I don't think we're going to get anywhere with this tonight, Robbie..." Stuart said chewing aggressively on the bubblegum as he looked about the place, his French manicured nails holding onto the cocktail glass that he was pretending to drink out of. The worst part was the way the lips perfectly coated in lipstick was teasing the straw, the faintest transfer of pink every time his partner moved away. This was proving to be difficult to control. "It just seems..." However he was interrupted before he could continue.

"Hello, I'm Marco." An Italian man introduced sliding into the booth to join them and ended up sitting next to Stuart. Robbie knew it was out of character for him to do so but he touched Stuart's knee and gave it a comforting squeeze remembering that he'd been told that his characteristic was a soft touch here and there whereas Stuart should be overly showing the emotion and so far already he'd been nibbling on Robbie's ear, touching his chest and just basically talking dirty whenever anyone walked past. It was seriously something Robbie never thought he'd see or hear and boy was he enjoying it. "You are new to this bar, no?"

"Yes. I heard about it from a friend," Stuart said casually slipping in one of the latest victim's name and smirked slightly at the recognition on the man's face. It seemed Burke was right after all, "so I decided to bring my little muffin down and show him how to relax a little," he said with an over dramatic shake of the shoulders and a pout as he rested on his hand. "It doesn't seem to be working though."

"Well then I might have just the thing for the two of you..." Marco said before standing up. "If you would both like to follow me..." He said starting to walk away and Stuart slipped out of the booth as sexily as he could without slipping in his new attire. Robbie just smiled as Stuart laced their fingers together and dragged him after Marco. "Usually when people come through here it... well let's just say it pushes their relationship. If you are not in a stable relationship than you simply can't survive what you're about to see." Marco admitted before allowing them into a room.

Both detectives were sickened at what they saw. It was quite literally a torture chamber. It was obviously supposed to be a sex room but at the same time, the toys were pushing the limits. There was a couple in at that moment and the one tied up was literally bleeding. Stuart gasped slightly as he stepped back. "Oh God," he whispered working it out before turning to Robbie. They needed to stay their a little longer so they needed to hide their discomfort so that Marco couldn't see it so he leant across and pressed up against Robbie, his lips attacking that of the old detective in a passionate kiss as he ran his fingers through the hair. After a few minutes, he broke of the kiss and trailed kisses along the man's jaw. "Robbie, the torture victims are just getting their wounds from sex games but how does the partner end up..."

Robbie, however, wasn't listening to what his fellow detective had to say. He was too busy thinking about how delicious his partner tasted thanks to the natural flavouring of the lipstick – one of Robbie's fetishes anyway – along with the strong flavour of the bubblegum. It had literally got all the blood pumping south and that was only with a kiss! He needed to continue acting casual or poor Stuart would know that something was wrong.

"Say the word," Robbie whispered and Stuart looked at him. It had been decided between them. One word and then it would all be over. The detectives would bust into the place and then it would all be over for them. "If you think we have everything then just say..."

"Now would you like to follow me," Marco said with a big grin on his face. It was obvious that he was pleased that the scene hadn't disturbed them. Stuart looked at Robbie with wide eyes before taking hold of his hand, the pad of his thumb running over his knuckles as he smiled over after Marco.

"I've always wanted Robbie darling to show me how much of a bad boy I've been," he said playing along with the facade as he moved through the rooms. Robbie couldn't help but bite back a groan as images ran through his mind. What the hell was he doing here? He should have said the safe word! He should have got them out of here as fast as they could before they entered a room of...

It was too late.

They'd entered a room with a similar chair and Stuart was looking at it timidly. They had enough evidence now but it was obvious that Stuart was struggling to see that. Robbie moved up behind the man, his hands squeezing his shoulders lightly before he looked at Marco.

"Actually Marco, I have one thing to say to you and that's apples."

"Apples?" Marco said confused but before he could ask any more there was the sound of doors being kicked open and the angry shouts of several detectives. The anger that fleeted through Marco's wasn't an early enough sign to know that he had a gun on him. He grabbed hold of Stuart, his arm wrapping around his neck as he held the gun to his temple just as Jenny, Burke and Jackie burst into the room. "Drop your guns!" He shouted at them.

"Marco, don't do this." Robbie tried to reason holding out his hands. "We see how it's gone down. The couples have all got violent tendencies. One partner goes too far with the beating and then the other finally snaps but before you could do anything it was too late... You had to cover it up. One murder was fine but then suddenly you had a string on your hands. Why didn't you just stop the games?"

"Gay relationships need the game? It's wrong." He whispered. "We need to punish ourselves for being wrong. The lord embraces our punishment and allows us into heaven. No one was ever supposed to get hurt seriously. It was never meant to result in death. The idea was to beat the gay out of you and if it didn't work, you'd look past the insecurities and love each other no matter what but some couples can't see that. They just see their partner beating on them and not understanding which causes them to see red and..." He sniffled slightly before shaking his head. "You two, however, I can see the love you have in both your eyes even though you don't look too convinced about what you are. Twinkle toes here might have pushed you into it but you want to be there all the same."

"Well how are we going to work it out if you hurt him," Robbie said realising that Marco was just a guy that had been loved but someone had told him it was wrong so he'd taken it into his own hands. "Please... Don't do anything stupid. It's not too late." He could see the emotions flickering across the man's face but his man concern was the fact that Stuart looked terrified as if embracing that he might not see this out. "Let me have him back. What we have isn't wrong..." He promised holding out his hand not even slightly concerned that he was facing his fears up almost in third person but he knew that Stuart would never know this.

"I don't..." However the sentence ended as Stuart was pushed away and into Robbie's arms before a gun shot sounded out and Marco fell to the floor. Robbie didn't care though, he had his arms wrapped around Stuart as he whispered that everything was going to be okay. He had him now.

* * *

><p>Back at the station, Stuart was sat staring at his computer after being given a sugary mug of tea to calm his nerves while Robbie went on a hunt to see where the girls had stashed his clothes. He couldn't believe the way things had gone down tonight. The result wasn't meant to be that complicated. It wasn't even the case confusing him. It was Robbie. He'd looked genuinely upset at the idea of losing Stuart and a lot more than that of a true best friend. He ran his hands through the long auburn locks, wishing that he could take them out but the girls had said that he'd need to wash them out to help soften the glue.<p>

"Stuart?" Robbie asked kneeling down next to him, his hand squeezing the bare knee as he saw that his friend was having an internal battle in his mind. "Are you okay? I still think that you should have asked the doctor for something to help you sleep."

"I'll have you there with me," Stuart said feeling confident all of a sudden as he looked up at his best friend. "Everything you said tonight was from Robbie Ross, wasn't it? Sure. You had to say it there in the character of Robbie Russell but there is no way you had that emotion while playing a character. Do you..." The sentence was cut off by Robbie leaning in and taking hold of his lips gently.

"I love you, Stuart and I genuinely thought tonight I'd lose you." He whispered running his fingers across the man's cheekbone before teasing his fingers through the ginger curls. "I never imagined it would come out like this. I blame you for the case going south because my brain was fritzed due to lipstick kisses and bubblegum." He laughed shaking his head. "I'm sorry it came out like this."

"I'm just glad it came out," he whispered before kissing him again, the tiredness that had been waving over his bones forgotten as he just got lost in the moment and he didn't even care that he was in the bullpen still dressed as a woman. Robbie was all that mattered.


End file.
